


Welcome to the Family, Nathalie

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Rraining Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Christmas prompts, F/M, Fluff, Prompt: Snowed In, Rraine's First Pure Fluff, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: WARNING: Swearing in the beginning.Prompt: snowed in.Nathalie is part of the family. A short fluff complete with kisses.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rraining Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Welcome to the Family, Nathalie

“Fuck.”

Gabriel closed the curtain, then opened it again as if that would change the outside conditions. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ”

“Um… Father?”

_ Fuck _ . “Yes, Adrien, what is it?”

“Are you okay?”

Gabriel took his eyes off of the view through the window, looking towards his son, who was wearing a red panda Kigurumi. “I… what are you wearing?”

“My present from Nathalie.” Adrien grinned, flipping the hood up. “It’s a red panda!”

“Mm. It’s… cute.” Gabriel gave a small smile. “Nathalie knows you well.”

Adrien nodded. “Is Nathalie still here? Can we say hi?”

“Ah… seeing as Nathalie is still on bed rest and we’re now snowed in… yes, it appears so.”

“Should we bring her something to eat? Oh! Her gifts! She hasn’t opened them, right?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll grab her dinner, you go ahead and get her gifts. I’ll meet you up there.”

Adrien ran, sliding in his socks the last few feet to the Christmas tree. He carefully grabbed Nathalie’s presents and made his way up the stairs, the hood still on his head. Setting them down, he knocked on the door. “Nathalie? Can I come in?”

A soft, “Of course”, came through the door, Adrien grinning and opening it excitedly. “Merry Christmas, Nathalie!”

Nathalie looked up from her tablet and smiled. “Merry Christmas, Adrien. What’s all this?”

“Gifts for you, from me and— I mean, Father and I. I hope you like them.”

“Oh, thank you… is your father coming up?”

“Yeah! He’s grabbing some food for you.”

Nathalie blushed. “He doesn’t have to do that…”

Adrien smiled. “Nope. But he is. Because he loves you.”

“I…” Nathalie grew quiet. “Adrien, I don’t think that’s the case…”

“What’s the case?”

Gabriel entered with a tray of steak, half of a lobster tail, and potatoes. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, I brought you some dinner.”

Nathalie turned her head away. “Your son believes you harbor romantic feelings for me. That certainly isn’t—”

“I suppose there’s no hiding it now, is there?” Gabriel grabbed the smallest present from the pile and set it in her lap. “Here.”

“I…” Nathalie looked up at him, then down at the small present. She slid a nail under the tape, carefully unwrapping it. “This is a jewelry box, from your line…”

Gabriel nodded. “Open it,” he murmured, setting a hand on her arm.

Nathalie eased the box open to find a silver ring setting with a rounded square peridot. She looked up at Gabriel again, eyes shining with wonder. “I… Gabriel…”

“Nathalie Sancoeur… will you take pity on a sour dumbass like myself, and become my wife?”

“I’m afraid not…” Nathalie reached up and cupped his face in her hands. “I don’t see a sour dumbass, just a loving, handsome man who I would do anything for.”

Gabriel started to cry, pressing his head into her chest. Nathalie cradled his head, softly kissing the crown of his head.

Adrien climbed onto the other side of the bed, hugging both of them. “Welcome to the family, Nathalie…” 

Nathalie smiled, ruffling her new son’s hair. She turned back to her now fiance, running her fingers through his hair. 

Gabriel looked up at his fiancee with wide grey eyes, smiling and leaning into her touch. “Are you going to open the rest?”

“I…very well…” Nathalie followed Gabriel with her eyes as he set the other two presents in her lap. 

“This one is from Adrien, and this one we both picked out.”

The first gift was a silver necklace with three gemstones inside the pendant, and the second was a small picture of a cottage. Nathalie frowned. “What’s this about?”

“Once we get out of this snowdrift, we’ll be taking a trip. The three of us.”

Nathalie’s face fell. “Oh, Gabriel, I don’t know if I’ll be up to that, I’m still not at my best.”

Gabriel kissed across her face. “We’ve got weeks until our trip, and I’ll carry you everywhere if I must.”

“Gabriel—”

He cut her off with a kiss, taking her face in both of his hands. “I love you. So much. I’ll do anything for you.”

Adrien grinned. “And I’ll carry our luggage!”

Nathalie started to tear up. “I love you both, so much. Come here,” she held out her arms, her Agreste men leaning into her with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
